


魔花之种

by zlou4



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlou4/pseuds/zlou4
Summary: *男精（瑞·梅里斯）x龙男（细屿宗治）*魔物奸，抹布，口交，媚药要素
Kudos: 5





	魔花之种

**Author's Note:**

> *男精（瑞·梅里斯）x龙男（细屿宗治）  
> *魔物奸，抹布，口交，媚药要素

艾欧泽亚的大英雄从未想过自己会在魔界花手上翻车。  
在细屿宗治甚至没有到访伊修加德的时候，他就已经能够熟练地躲避十全大补喷了。这种体型庞大的植物型魔物虽然带着剧毒，但行动缓慢，在它做出预备动作到喷出一口之间有挺长的时间可以闪躲。所以今天，当他在前往白银乡的路上撞见一只巨大的魔界花的时候，他从容不迫地抽出了大剑，心中计划的灭敌时间绝不超过一分钟。  
现在想来，这真是个自大轻敌的决定。  
如今宗治喘着气，手扶着身边最近的矮墙。他之前离开过太久了，所以早就不知道现在住在这里的邻居是谁了。这情况对他来说可是火上浇油：他不希望别人对他的第一印象是他此刻的样子。带毛绒的外套掉了一边，贴地的衣摆破破烂烂。内里的衬衫胸前大开，扣子掉了几颗，布料被粘稠发紫的液体黏在皮肤上，透出数道发红的勒痕，饱满的肌肉轮廓清晰可见。他的膝盖发软，四肢无力，不得不弓着背跌跌撞撞地前进，黝黑的脸上还染着艳红的色泽，脸颊也沾上了些许黏液，正顺着皮肤流出一道磨蹭又厚重的水痕。他一双眼勉强框住满满的生理泪水，嘴大张着拼命呼吸，时不时还因突然的麻痹低声惊呼，气息就此被打得更乱。  
幸而今日是工作日的白天，住宅区里并没有什么人影。宗治凭借着肢体记忆，带着模糊的意识向瑞的住所摸去。  
该死的，只要在室内就不能用那只破戒指传送了，这到底是谁想出来的馊主意？  
抱怨之心只要起了，就再难压制。他脚下一歪，脚踝传来一阵刺痛伴随强行打破麻木的强烈刺激，险些坐倒在地上。  
可恶，他就该想到出现在延夏的魔界花肯定不是一般的魔物。前些日子听说有一批东方商人船上的奇珍异物失窃，其中就包含特殊的魔法植物种子，怕不是在延夏生根发芽以后被吃掉变异成了这幅样子，所以出手的方式也和通常的魔界花完全不同，一上来就把宗治喷了一头一脸。原本，即使吸入魔界花的毒气，以宗治的抵挡技术也并不足以为惧，怎料到这品种的呼吸物里不知带有什么粒子，起初令宗治身体各处奇痒难耐，偏偏在被魔物的黏液沾染到时才能稍微减缓几分。如此一来，即使是久经沙场的光之战士也力不从心，躲避不过纠缠的枝条，只得被牢牢缠住，任由它们顶开衣衫，钻进布料之下，紧贴着发痒的皮肤，将宗治浑身上下都沾湿了。  
自掘坟墓。即使当时的场面羞耻至极，不长眼的触手甚至插入他的两腿之间，磨蹭他的前后，宗治也还是抓住了身体因黏液而感到相对舒适的时刻，奋力将枝条斩断，将魔物打跑了。  
可惜对他来说，真正的危难从那时才刚刚开始。没有新的黏液注入，他的身体又开始瘙痒起来。他忍不住去触碰了最难以忍受的位置，不料略微一抓就带起一阵酥麻，本就因麻痹而无力的身体打了个激灵，惊得他“啊”地叫唤了一声。于是他注意到黏液渗到下半身的布料之后，刚刚被贴紧的下体从接触到液体的那一点开始发热，至此一发不可收拾，阴茎不听话地挺立起来，撑着内裤的材料而感受到挤压。宗治每动一下，他的下体就轻轻地蹭过一下，酥麻的快感在此刻被千百倍的放大，不用几回就扩散到他的全身。他的每一寸皮肤都开始渴望触摸，内里的通道抽搐般的收缩；即使用手抓挠身上发痒的部位，也只会得到短暂麻痹后的性欲的奔流，而他至少不想就这样倒在野外的荒野上自慰。  
无名指上的戒指无法发动，他也不知算是好事还是坏事。至少这让他明白能给他解脱的人此刻正在家中等他，只是他要自己想办法移动过去而已。好在现在，他终于来到了记忆中的位置。  
“……你，你好？”  
可惜，事与愿违。陌生的声音在耳边响起，伴随着宗治踏入身边房屋的第一步。他仿佛记得这是瑞的房子——但这为什么不是正确的声音？  
“瑞……”他嘀咕着迈出几步，脚下绊倒到不熟悉的庭院土壤，往前一冲，直直跌进一个带着热量的胸膛里。  
“哇啊！”头顶上传来一声惊呼，身边也响起不同人的声音。宗治抬头打量，泪水模糊下看见多个人影，都是从未见过的面孔。他后脑一凉，匆匆忙忙地一推，将自己和面前的人分离开来，却不稳地向后坐倒。  
他乱了阵脚：原本以为自己终于到了安心的地方，却突然发现身边没有那个期待的人。“抱、抱歉……”他一边低头道歉，一边尽力撑着自己站起来，却发现先前一系列头脑发热的行动让他无暇顾及自己的身体情况，直到坐在地上的此刻才开始发作。他的前胸刚刚接触过温柔的怀抱，现在又重新被凉风挑逗，粉色的乳头自顾自挺立起来，磨蹭到湿漉漉的衣衫。他向后支撑的动作勒紧了他浑身的衣物，毫无准备的快感让他关节发软，从喉咙里漏出呻吟。  
宗治阻止不了自己的声音。那一声在他自己听来极端挑逗又色情；他不知道散到空气中，流进周围人的耳中，那是什么样的意味，但他的后穴在叫嚣空虚，在宣称任何人都可以满足他的后面，只要现在，立刻，进入他。  
理性在拒绝，但大脑已经忍不住想象起了被操弄的快感，将他的阴茎唤得愈加膨胀。  
“你还好吗？”  
陌生人凑过来，拉住了他的胳膊，想要将他扶起来。肌肉的触碰如同干燥秋季的火星，更不用说此时的宗治是一团临界点的干草。被接触的位置将他完全点燃，除了想被立刻操干以外再无他想。他被巨大的力量拽起，顺势将浑身的力量压在对方身上，双腿勉强地支撑，一动不动地还在最后一丝矜持下挣扎。  
怎料，一双手抚上了他的胸膛。  
“怎……啊！”  
他甚至来不及发出下意识的询问，就被轰然涌起的酥麻逼出呻吟。这一下没有任何准备，没有任何遮掩，直白露骨的色欲从他的声音里暴露无遗。  
宗治立刻后悔了。他的叫声与祈求操弄无异，他在请求周围的这些男人满足他的身体。不要……不要吗？有什么应该拒绝的呢？有什么好后悔的呢？他想要被进入，想要被揉捏抚摸，想要从难耐的折磨中解脱，得到他渴望到抓狂的快感。  
那只手像是听见了他的渴求似的，用力揉动他的胸肌，用沾染到润滑黏液的手指捏住他的乳头。“好硬啊……小哥。”对方带着笑意发出评价，接着来回拨动那两颗充血的突起。  
宗治已对自己的声音毫无控制的意识：他放肆地发出舒服的哼哼，双手拉扯自己的衣衫，想要将更多的皮肤暴露在能被触摸的空气中。于是更多的手掌伸了过来，从他的脖颈摸到他的腰肢，每个地方都让他情不自禁地扭动喘息，发出赤裸裸的求爱的信号。他终于被一股强大的力量按倒，跪坐到地上，接着下身的裤腰被一下子拉扯掉，弹出的阴茎膨胀又挺立。  
他的下体一片湿润，魔界花的吐息让他流出不同寻常的体液。他的后面一阵发凉，却丝毫不能降低他身体的温度。  
“哇。真厉害……”他听到头顶上的感叹，“这样子的话，直接进去就可以了吧？”下一秒，周围发出一阵哄笑，一根粗壮的异物顶开他的臀肉，毫不犹豫地捅入他的后穴。他只感到了片刻异物进入的不适，接着被魅惑之气渗透的肌肉立刻开始欢迎它们期盼已久的肉棒，紧紧地将其包裹。  
“还真是很想要啊。这么骚的身子……你该不会是个鸭吧？哈哈哈哈哈。”邻居满足地将整根阴茎都毫无障碍地埋进去，紧致的后穴让他倍感舒爽，吐出一口深气后，又向最里面用力地顶了顶。  
“啊！”深处被顶撞，满足的媚叫从宗治大张的嘴里涌出，“啊！啊，快，快动，嗯……”肉棒应了他的要求，在他的甬道里来回抽插。淫靡的体液让这一切进行得如此顺利，每一下进入都将宗治的后面完全打开，从内部挤压到他的每一块肉壁，和那周围敏感的腺体。  
“哈啊，啊，好，啊，好棒，咕……”  
他放肆地表达着自己的满足，直到他的嘴也被阴茎堵住，脑袋被抓住抽动，于是他把舌头缠绕上去，闭上眼吞吐嘴里的欲望，没几下就意识到呼吸不畅带来的缺氧。窒息感让他本能地顶出口中的巨物，换得瞬间交换空气的机会，但紧接着又被捅入，口腔被火热膨胀的肉棒肆意蹂躏。呼吸不畅让他肌肉紧绷着挣扎，就连身后的小穴也是如此。他更用力地抓紧侵犯他的阴茎，让那东西在他身体里显得更加膨胀，不禁扭动腰部控制那根阴茎蹭过自己最为敏感的部位，用快意的呻吟填满了口腔剩下的缝隙。  
“咕……啊，哈啊，咕啾……唔，啊，那里，咳咳……啊！”他得到了进入，但是还不够。他最爽快的位置被一次次蹭过，勾得他翘起臀部，自己前后摆动，但肉棒就是不冲着那里顶撞。他想得到一些指挥的权力，断断续续地要求操弄自己的人给他最高的享受，但口中的阴茎让他无法做到。他因情欲而高高翘起的龙尾，开始不安地下垂蹭动对方，胡乱地传递一些难以理解的暗示。身后的人毫不意外地误解了他的动作。  
“受不了了吗？只有你爽到可不行啊。”邻居抓住了他的尾巴，将它用力向上掀起，让宗治的臀部也被带着翘得更高，腰下沉到夸张的弧度，紧绷到剧烈颤抖，于是内壁也收紧起来。“啪”地一声轻响，对方一手抓着龙尾，一手重重拍在宗治圆润挺立的臀部上。于是宗治浑身一抖，紧接着又是啪地一下，他的手臂失去了继续支撑的力气，胸膛蹭到庭院的小草，给他带来新的瘙痒。他跪着趴坐在地上，屁股前后摇动，唾液流到草地上；随着第三下拍打，他的后背猛地反弓起来，再向地面压下去，下腹溅到火热的液体，那来自他自己的下体。  
“啊，射，了……哈啊，啊啊，等，不行，啊啊！”  
宗治的顶端不断地溅射出液体，每被顶撞一下就溢出一些。精液流进杂草的缝隙里，直到那些滴下的液体已经不再是白浊，而是透明的体液。他趴在那里喘气，身后的抽送却一直没有停止。侵蚀意识的性欲本该因射精而得到至少部分的满足，但宗治却感到送出的欲望并没有让他的身体感到满足。他的浑身都还兴奋着，甚至因为流出了液体而又重新感到空虚，像一只一直没有被装满的玻璃瓶。刚刚达到的高潮还未褪去，身体就仿佛又空了一块，急切地寻求色情的填充物。  
“唔……太棒了，从没操过这么骚的身子。”  
“喂，你差不多了吧。完了让我也爽爽。”  
“嗯……这张嘴也不错，唔，再卖力点，我快了……”  
咕噜，咕噜，咕噜。淫靡的水声充满宗治的大脑。口中的肉棒撑得他下巴酸痛，他却还是含着它。舌苔接触到阴茎的跳动和胀大，终于碰到它微微抖动了一下，然后就被猛地抽出，嘴都来不及合上，热乎的白浊就喷到他的脸上。他迟钝地愣了愣，液体就混入他溢出的眼泪，顺着他的脸颊慢慢地流下来，一些沾染到他的脖子和凸起的锁骨，一些流到他的嘴边，被他眯着眼，伸出舌尖舔舐进嘴里，尝到一股苦涩的味道。  
如此动作自然被解读为赤裸裸的勾引。又一根肉棒捅进他的口腔，身后的操动也从未停止，他的阴茎也被一只凉凉的手握住，按压拨动顶端的小口，强烈的瘙痒像一股电流穿过他的身体，让他的屁股抖动了一下，于是插入其中的即将达到顶点的肉棒终于释放在了那条贪婪的甬道里。  
体液填满了宗治的身体，他的下腹鼓胀，阴茎一抖，也一起射出一些在触摸他的手上。他听到周围发出一阵嘘声，嘲笑着他又一次射精，但他无心去管；他的身体像一个黑洞，释放出的液体只会产生更多的空虚而从不会让他满足，他只想要更多的高潮，更激烈准确的操弄，就像每天晚上那个人对他做的一样——

“……宗治？”  
他想在混乱的意识中努力抓住那个人的面孔；而那个人的声音也在此刻响起了。  
自己的名字让宗治的理智稍微聚回了一些。他下意识地向着那个方向望去，果然见到了他早就在想的人……在事情变成现在这样之前，他就想见到的人。  
回忆猛地暴露在眼前，宗治回过神来，突然拨开情欲旋涡，意识到了自己在做的事情。为什么，他明明应该到瑞的家里，任由这个他心许的男人给予他一切满足，为什么他会在这种地方被素不相识的人干到频频高潮？但他想要，他的理智被魅惑的粒子完全压制，他只想要被填满，被前后操弄，只是如果那个人是瑞，那他的身心都会得到巨大的满足。  
“唔，瑞……”他呢喃了一声，于是众人的目光也都聚焦到了来者——瑞·梅里斯——的身上。  
瑞的眼神中满是惊诧。这也是自然的，谁会想到自己的恋人以如此一番姿态，在邻居家的院子里白日宣淫？宗治以爬行的姿势跪在地上，大腿和大臂支撑着身体，肩膀放得很低，臀部高高翘起，衣衫都被褪去了大半，整个躯干都湿漉漉的，脸上飘着淫靡的绯红，眉头锁着，眼神飘散，色欲在眼波中汹涌，双唇大张，嘴角还有白浊的印记。瑞心中惊讶，紧接着难以抑制地怒火涌起：他怎么会愿意外人看到他的男人的这一面？  
“放开他。”他拼命抑制住杀人的冲动低吼。  
他本在家里等待宗治到访，因为他迟迟不来才想出门利用戒指看看情况，却不料听到隔壁的动静，这才过来发现了宗治。他不会直接认为这是宗治主动的私通，甚至作为一名优秀的白魔法师，他已经在控制情绪的同时立刻发现了宗治身上萦绕的不寻常的气息。魔物的法术让宗治变成了这样；他的职业素养让他能理解这一切，但又不可能平静地接受眼前看到的任何。  
瑞握紧拳头，绿宝石般的双眼几乎想将触碰到宗治的人燃尽。“放开他。”他重复道，甩手唤出自己的幻杖，摆出了准备战斗的姿势。  
这一举动起到了震慑的作用。邻居们愣了愣，暂时放开了抓着宗治的手。宗治的身子软下去，伏到地上，又勉强地撑起来，浑身都在颤抖。  
“小哥，这可就是你不讲道理了。是您这位……朋友，主动跑到我们面前求操的。”刚从宗治的后面拔出阴茎的男人又拍了拍宗治的臀肉，让他轻唤抽搐了一记。瑞转动视线，眼见精液从宗治的后穴中流出，顺着腿根留下。  
他一咬牙，不顾周围几个男人的注视，走到宗治身边蹲下，伸手圈住他的肩膀，于是对方也顺势松开勉强支撑的手，倒进他怀里。宗治的脑袋埋进他的颈窝，双手抓紧他的衣领，颤抖从未停止。他火热的气息抚过瑞的皮肤，停不下的眼泪渗进肩膀的布料。“没事了，没事了。”瑞摸摸宗治的后发，在他耳边轻声安慰，“我们回家……”  
“瑞。”  
瑞没想到，宗治唤了一声，接着猛地用力，将自己毫无防备地推倒在草地上。  
“宗治？唔……”  
瑞惊呼，但后续的话语还没来得及说出，就被一双唇挡住了发言的通道。宗治猛地吻了上来，骚动的舌突入瑞的口腔，伴随着浓郁的精液的味道。他搅动瑞的舌根，勾引着他与自己缠绵吮吸，同时手熟练地拨开瑞的长衫，探到他的裤腰，着手就要解开他的腰带。  
“喂，唔，宗治，等一下……”  
“瑞。”不顾瑞的阻止，宗治手上的动作不停，把吻落到了瑞的耳根，在那里低语，“操我，瑞……”  
瑞回忆起几个月前，他第一次和宗治做爱的景象。那是他第一次见识到宗治的真面目，一副诱惑又色情的模样；那时的自己就像此刻一般惊讶又感受到一股莫名的喜悦与兴奋，想要立刻顺从宗治的要求给予他一切满足。  
他咽了口口水，在宗治凑过来的龙角上轻吻了一下，手臂圈住他的后背：“宗治，我们回家。回家以后什么都……”  
“我想要。”  
“唰”地一声，宗治顺利地扯开了瑞的裤子。他抬起上半身，骑在瑞身上，居高临下地看着瑞。“现在就要，瑞……”他将手探到布料下面，拉扯瑞的衣服，想让他的阴茎暴露出来。  
“喂，不要在这里……喂？！”见势不妙，瑞慌忙去抓宗治的手，却不料突然被其他人抓住了手腕。他一扭头，便见是先前几个邻居按住了自己，脸上带着淫邪的笑容。  
“小哥，不要这么无情嘛。你看看你朋友，真的很痛苦的样子。”他们说着，宗治已经将瑞的下体捞了出来，“你就一起帮帮他……哦豁。”  
众人的目光都转移到了瑞的下体上。任谁都不会在这样的注视下感到舒适，更何况——  
“原来小哥喜欢细一点的啊。”  
这句话完全点燃了瑞的怒火。他本就快被如此突发的意外和愤怒冲昏了头脑，凭着对宗治的保护之心才坚持着要带宗治回去，如今连宗治自己都如此纠缠，周围人还质疑自己作为性伴侣的资格，他压抑的情绪立刻在身体里爆发。他脑中的神经崩断了几根，热血上头，此时宗治也扶住了阴茎，对准自己的后穴，来自他人的体液滴到瑞的下腹上，然后毫不犹豫地坐了下去。  
“唔……”  
湿润的触感一下子包裹了瑞。火热又顺畅的体验让瑞感受到一下涌起的快感，如此淫秽，遭到过多次侵犯的后穴让他怒火上涌，让他的血液快速流动。“嗯……瑞……”宗治低声唤着，毫不迟疑地上下吞吐，咕啾咕啾的声音伴随着肉体碰撞的啪啪啪立刻响起，“瑞，啊，操我，嗯，快动，快……”  
……好啊。  
瑞一咬牙，伴随着宗治将他的阴茎完全吞入的一瞬，冲着他的身体里顶起了腰。  
“啊！”宗治一下被捅到深处，惊呼着加紧了臀肉，将瑞的阴茎紧紧吸住，按在瑞腹部的双手不禁握拳。他本开始干涸的眼角又流出生理的眼泪，声音带上了强忍哭腔的抽搐：“好棒……啊，好，舒服，哈啊……”  
瑞的下体在宗治的体内膨胀。他熟悉宗治的身体，熟悉触碰他内部每一个地方的反应。他熟练地找到最敏感的点，肉柱顶部在那里来回蹭动几下，勾得宗治弯曲了手臂，身体前伏，更加卖力地上下抬动自己的臀部。“那里，啊，啊，瑞，快点，啊啊！”瑞顺从地向着那里冲撞，顶着宗治的前列腺抽动，将宗治操得语不成声，“啊，哈啊，瑞……啊，要射，了啊，啊啊啊……”  
瑞没料到宗治如此快速地射出精液，热乎乎地落在自己的身上。他不得不说他自己还离高潮差得远呢：即使宗治的后穴如果热情纠缠地吸住他的下体，他也还需要更多次捅入。他看着宗治的脸，一副混乱又渴望的模样，唾液和眼泪混成一团，嘴里嘟囔着“还要”、“再来”，也就把刚刚涌起的那一丝担忧压了下去。如果宗治中了魅惑的效果，那此时他一定把这份魔法传递到了瑞的身上：他一时忘了自己正身处何地，耳中只有宗治软着声的哀求，下体感受到的火热催促着他继续抽动，继续将身上的人操得更加乱七八糟，让他远比被那些男人玩弄时满足。  
“哟，技术不错嘛小哥。也跟我们玩玩啊？”身边的邻居凑过来，端着自己翘起的下体，将它塞到瑞的嘴边。  
“烦人……”  
平日里温和的男性精灵，在最本能的欲望面前也会暴露出自己凶狠的獠牙。轰的一声，四周亮起绿色的光辉，巨大的冲击力将瑞周围的人远远抛开，掀倒在旁边。环境安静了，除了宗治的后穴里发出的淫靡之音，和他色情的呻吟，还有瑞偶尔漏出的几声喘息，一切都寂静无声。  
宗治像是完全没注意到这一切一般，奋力上下吞吐身下的肉柱：“不要停，瑞，还要，啊，哈啊……”  
得到自由的双手用力抓住了宗治的大腿，手指下龙鳞的触感凹凸不平，是让瑞反复触摸迷恋的肉体。他将宗治固定在自己身上，下体得以狠狠地插入宗治的身体。  
“现在只有我们了……宗治。”他的阴茎在其中来回搅动，伴随着自己的节奏顶撞适宜的部位，将后穴里面的每一寸都侵犯了个遍，却偏偏不去碰那个最为舒适的位置。  
明明刚刚射精过，宗治的样子却完全不像是得到过丝毫满足。“啊，不是，那里……”他叫唤着扭腰，臀肉蹭在瑞的腿根，后穴含着阴茎将它往舒适的地方送，却都只能勉强划过，反而被挑逗得更加难耐。  
虽然宗治在床上比他平日里要坦诚得多，但直白到今天这份上，瑞也还是第一次见，于是不由地想再多看几分。他本没有那么坏心眼，若不是宗治被其他的男人上了，今天他也不至于要这样惩罚他。“真是的，刚才那些人都没有满足你吗？你看起来可舒服得很。”他笑着开口，下身的动作也放慢了。  
“不，行……瑞，啊，我要，你……”  
“不是哦？多给他们操几次，他们也会找到的。”  
将那些人打晕完全不能打消瑞的怒气，可惜杀人犯法。他平时都喜欢礼貌待人，口吐粗语从不是他的风格，甚至连在床上的时候少有，直到今天才破罐破摔般地挑逗宗治。他对宗治的身体太熟悉了，所以能完美地明白宗治最想要的是什么，而什么能让他被折磨到发狂。  
“瑞，瑞，不是，啊，我只要你……”宗治在瑞的身体上胡乱扭动，哀求，被浑身的酥麻刺激出的眼泪汩汩留下。他忍不住俯下身，趴到瑞的胸前，尖尖的龙角在瑞的脸颊上蹭来蹭去，翘起的龙尾也抚过瑞的大腿，嘴里嘟囔着瑞的名字，像在用手挠他的耳根。  
瑞收回手，转而揽住敖龙族天生细致的腰部。他一路向下抚摸，数过宗治皮肤上的每一片鳞片，最后按在湿润的臀部，用力将它固定在自己的身体上，然后在宗治的耳边说：“那就不要求我停哦。”  
他手上发力，下体对着宗治的里面发起猛攻，每一下都直冲着最舒适的位置，每一下都顶撞到最深处，逼得宗治挺起了腰身，双手撑在瑞的胸前，却立刻脱力弯曲，摔回瑞的怀里，口中涌出色情的叫声。他的阴茎被夹在瑞和自己小腹之间，瑞的双手深陷进他的臀肉里，让他根本抬不起屁股，只能让下体被如此挤压磨蹭着，前后的快感融成一片，让他又慢慢攀上顶点。  
他高喊着舒服，腹部的精液和瑞的身体沾染成一片，却忽然发觉身体里流过一阵冰凉的水流，脑中瞬间只剩了热量带来的昏沉，其他部位的酥麻与瘙痒都渐渐褪去。瑞依旧却像没注意到似的继续抽动，于是刚刚高潮过的身体开始因入侵的肉棒而感到不堪重负，先前黑洞般的情欲消失不见，只剩下被过分满足的后穴此刻松弛又敏感，堆积的快感全都冲上宗治的脑袋。  
他的意识仿佛清醒了些，但又立刻被捅进身体的阴茎打碎了。“啊，瑞，不行，不要了，啊啊，不行了，不要，啊，停……”他覆在瑞身上，手抓着瑞的衣料，嘴里含糊不清地求饶，后背弓起想要逃脱肉棒的抽插，却被瑞按了回去。  
“不是说不能求我停吗？”瑞的嘴角不自觉地翘起。他刚解掉了宗治身上的毒性，连带着魅惑的效果一起。失去了那份不正常的驱动力，宗治的身体早就超过负荷，受不了自己的敏感点再被不断操动了。他哭喊着，却因为多次激烈的高潮而气力不足，丝毫无法撼动瑞的禁锢。  
“不要了……啊，啊，不要了，不行了，瑞，哈啊……”  
“你的里面，都是别人的精液啊，宗治……”  
“啊！啊，不要，啊，那里，不行了，啊啊啊！”  
瑞赌气似的将自己的欲望全数灌入宗治的身体里。甬道汁水横流，白浊揉混在一起，伴随着宗治自身的体液，全都顺着大腿往下滴落。他终于停了下来；宗治趴在他的胸前大口喘息，止不住地发抖。  
瑞的胸膛上湿哒哒的一片，全是宗治的眼泪。他躺在那里，听着宗治的呼吸，松开手，一手撑着身后坐起来，一手扶住宗治的腰——仔细一看，他已经昏厥过去，手指还紧紧抠着瑞的衣领。  
瑞叹了口气。  
“这样要怎么把你抱回去啊……”  
他嘀咕着，把宗治的外套拉起来，遮住他裸露的胸膛，然后脱下外套，盖住他的下半身。体液蹭在草地上，留下淫秽的光泽。  
瑞扭头看看周围，一片昏迷的男人半裸着躺在那里，再看看胸前宗治的睡颜，心情一阵爽快。

“你们就这样睡到自然醒吧。”

他笑着说道。


End file.
